Military Bunny
by Cardiff-3
Summary: Letters come and friends leave, Usagi is left alone and up to her own devices. which ends her up in military school along with the five G-boys and a few others. freindships are tested and couples are made. can the senshi survive this battle?
1. Default Chapter

The wars had ended. The sailor and the one between the colonies, earth and the Gundams. I thought my life would look a little better. Well according to what Pluto had said it would. Oh it was for a while, the rest of first year high school finished off great. I passed.barley. We had a week of freedom for the summer and then they came. When I mean they I mean letters. Every one of them but me had gotten a letter to the Peacecraft Academy. Total scholarships.  
  
Being who I WAS, key word was here. I made them go.once I found out about the letters.by accident mind you. Made remember when they tried to hide things from me about the three lights, like the tickets on the plane to name on of the few million things. Back to things at hand, they had two weeks and then they would be leaving to get settled and fall into the schools ways of life before the school years officially started.  
  
I was happy for them. They deserved it having to put their dreams on hold. I wanted them to have a life before I became Twenty-three. That was when it was all to happen according to Pluto again. Crystal Tokyo the freezing the whole nine yards.  
  
We used those two weeks wisely. Our parents let us spend every waking and sometimes non-waking moment together to get some really good memories before we separated. Out parents as well as us new that this would bring on change. We would each change and this would be that last time we would be together as how we knew each other.  
  
The day before they left a huge party was thrown; parents, friends and teachers were all invited and came. When it was over it was just we girls in a slumber party. We gossiped, stayed up late watching cheap American B- movies, you know all the normal things. That morning I was the only one to see them off. Everyone else had said his or her goodbyes that night not to cause too much of a scene in the airport.  
  
At first we wrote to each other everyday. Each with their own letters from me and I got one form each of them. Then I drifted down to them sending one from them and then a few weeks before school would start I received none. Stupid me still wrote. You think I would have learned my lesson I mean look at all those letters I wrote during the Chaos war. I thought they were just so busy with school that once they settled down in a routine I would get a letter. I though about the third week and I would see one. Nothing, nada, zip, zero, sorry wrong number please hang up and try again.  
  
I closed up, didn't even bother in school. Most of the time I wouldn't even show up. Quit going to the arcade and the café. Most of the time I stood on the bridge in the park and looked at my reflection in the water thinking of things. That was when I found them or they found me. The FIVE. I remember calling them that on the Moon. Some how even their sick and twisted minds got reborn. Go figure.  
  
They recognized me at once. Oh god what a scene they made. Then they went on to tell my how disappointed my mother would have been if she were alive to see me. I was so tempted to take them to the moon and show them how alive she was or half alive I suppose.  
  
Well next thing I knew I was being trained. And who said video games were bad things, I tell you they are lying. That was how they trained me so fast. They used simulators and while I slept I was hooked up to a machine that fed information to me as well as from time to time put me in VR. Let me tell you something when VR is run while you are sleeping it is so dangerous. You mind really thinks that it is real and can almost kill you. You can relate with those dreams that make you wake up sweaty and panting having you praying thanking it was only a dream and not real.  
  
So pretty much half way through second year I had gone from klutz, ditz and whining and eating to well still eating, can't give that up now, computer hacking, master in a few styles of martial arts, explosive expert, could pilot MS, shuttle crafts, more or less anything that could move and had a engine. I could take college level courses and pass with out trying.to tell you more would take all my fun away.  
  
See they tried to make ME the PERFECT SOLIDER. I mean look at theirs he learned emotions, which are a no, no. Phu~leez, I still have my emotions; I still act like who I WAS when I am around those I really TRUST. Other than that I am a cold-hearted bitch who can and WILL get even. I am not perfect nor do I wish to be. The little girl next door had just jumped the wrong side of the tracks and now instead of playing with Barbie's and dreaming about boys and gossiping she is causing total havoc, getting in trouble with authorities, (not cops more like people in charge of her), instead of Barbie it is motorcycles, MS, shuttles, cars.  
  
Don't get my wrong I still fight for the Love and Justice, just don't get on my bad side because I have taken enough of being jerked around. I am sick of it and will put my foot down or a knee up if I have to. I am still Tsukino Usagi, Sailormoon and Princess Serenity. I don't want to kill anything, though I now know how to in more ways than normal people can think of. I still fight for peace, which is really funny because I still hate fighting, though I am good at it now. All I want is my normal life again and peace. But hey I am the universal puppet so what does my wants matter.  
  
Basically all those damn Doctors did was make me a better soldier and help me get out of the slump THEY put me in. truth be told I think it was a little better this way. Now I know how to be a good leader. I mean now I can actually put my two senses in and not my damn power. I know how to be diplomatic instead of winging it like I thought I was going to have to do. I don't have to rely on someone to how to make every move or what to do. Hell I was the leader and yet THEY led. Pyro more than the others, well maybe tying with Pluto.  
  
Reading this over I realize how much of a bitch I do sound like. I keep putting blame on them when it is my fault as well. I could have tried harder then I would be with them. I could have taken things more serious and not weigh so much on them. I guess it was because I hate being alone so much and they are my friends who I thought betrayed, no to strong more like abandoned.  
  
Why am I so cold hearted now? Easy, so I won't hurt anymore. Look at how many times they were taken from me. I act like a bitch so others wont get to close and those who do see the real me. The Tsukino everyone remembers but with added bonuses.  
  
So you want to know why am writing this at all. Why I am talking, well writing to a paper like I was human. Easy, Lady Une wanted me to write down my problem like they do when you are bad girl in school. I have put it off for a while and now she is down my throat again and this time she involved my commanding officer.  
  
Whoa wait commanding officer???? Yap. See I got a little cocky in November, about the time my training had completed and well see I sort of forgotten who exactly worked for the Preventors, you know, Miss Noin, Lady Une, Milardo/Zechs (whatever!!!) the Pilot 05.to name a few. Well they sort of found me, after a few weeks though (hehehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahah getting old and slow!!!) after breaking into their computers unbreakable code. Which was made by the perfect soldier himself. I was told that had him a little riled and I was lucky HE had HUNTED me down YET. Well before they arrested me the Doctors told Une whom I was, someone that was trained under them. So she wanted to meet me. So I went and for some damn reason (have a hunch it starts with a P and ends with LUTO) I told Une who I REALLY was and what went down. She gave me this lecture. Personally if she was gonna do that she could have gotten 05 to do it. he knows more languages to curse in.  
  
Well back the commanding officer. For being a bad little girl in school AND for breaking into the computer I was going to be shipped to Military school. Of course the Doctors totally agreed and had it arranged for me to go the Best around. My parents agreed though I don't know what they told them. They didn't even know what I had done with the doctors they just knew I was no longer going to school and if I did I didn't pay attention or got into trouble. They also don't know which school I am at. I send them letters but not postage stamp is on it that could tell them where I am. They send their letters to Une and she sends them to me.  
  
The only bad thing about this school is that it was all boys till I came now there are two girls Dorothy Bloom and me. She came because her family is not to please with her actions during the war. So she is here. Like I said before I am still the same Usagi so now she had changed, not only from the little match she had with whom she calls a blonde bombshell of the dessert but also from me. She is one of the few who has gotten past the bitch, though I guess spending the rest of second half of the year with her helped a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
The mentioned Dorothy looked up from the paper and raised her dark eyebrow. "Wow Usa, you have such a way with words." She smirked at her sarcastic remark as she watched Usagi put her hair in high ponytail and place her grey regulation style cap on. Usagi gave her a dirty look through the mirror.  
  
"You are just jealous, Kenoko." Dorothy's face darkened.  
  
"Why in the hell do you call me that!" she growled. "I like kitty better." Usagi rolled her eyes.  
  
"Same thing only different languages." Dorothy shuttered.  
  
"But that is what that Haruka chic calls you. You told me." Usagi gave a bark of laughter.  
  
"Alright, kitty it is."  
  
Dorothy had been reading the letter while lying on her back. There were still a few more pages to go but she really didn't care. She knew what it said. Usagi had told her before. She was proud though to be one of the few that has gotten past her bitch wall. She flopped over to her stomach and watched as he comrade pulled on her calf high regulation spit polished balk combat boots.  
  
Usagi stood up and looked her self over in the mirror to make sure everything was in a gig line formation. (Everything was in perfect alignment. A military family comes in handy for things like this) She wore the gray cotton shirt with the Schools crest on the left upper breast, her pants were black, two shades of gray and white camo. This what the school made the girls were while the boys had the green and tan. Dorothy was perplexed, the sound for after breakfast reveille has sounded but like the others schools they attended they did what they wanted and ignored it.  
  
They went to class at least three days a week. Most of the time they spent on the training grounds or up in bunkhouse. The school left them alone most of the time. They didn't want them here so they stayed out of the way as much as possible. Which was a stupid thing for the school but shhhhhh they didn't need to know that. The only one in the school who cared was their bunk commander. He was like an older brother and let them get way with things when they weren't in the public eye of the school at least. He had to look like he was in some type of control.  
  
Dorothy let curiosity win as she watched Usagi place her belt on. The large sliver buckle had the schools crest as well.  
  
"Ano, Usagi-chan. What are you doing? We don't go to class today and never go to reveille. You wouldn't be worried about your dress either if we were going to the training field."  
  
Usagi turned to her. Dorothy couldn't see her eyes form the caps lid but she did see the smirk she only used for mischief. Dorothy sat up straight as Usagi walked past her and five feet to the washroom. Dorothy's eyes narrowed she knew she was up to something.  
  
"Damn it answer me woman."  
  
Usagi came around the corner with one of the showerheads that detached. The nozzle pointed at Dorothy.  
  
"Make my day."  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Dorothy growled out. Usagi's smirked grew.  
  
"Make you famous." She pulled the trigger. Screams and giggles could be heard coming form the bunkhouse on the mountainside above the school. It was the only one that was secluded enough. Not to mention three of the houses between it and the school had been burned down from a fire caused by lightening. The wilderness had swallowed up their remains. The only way to it was a path wide enough to take an army like jeep.  
  
Five figures now stared up at it from the main office window as they waited for the High Commander of the school. 


	2. Things are not what they appear

This story is going to be a bit on the angst side. Just to warn ya.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2  
  
Five boys up the path that would take them to their new home. More like four walked while one stomped ahead of them like a three year old that didn't get its way. He stopped and whirled around with his hands on his hips waiting for his companions to catch up.  
  
"Whose idea was it to let Heero pick out the dam school?" he growled out as they neared.  
  
"Dou, must we really go through this again?" the blonde of the group asked as they passed by him. Dou humphed and stomped harder to catch up to them. He was not a happy camper. "We could go back to.." The blonde began but Dou cut him off.  
  
"Hell no thank you. Those onna's their were nuts." The others looked at him. Dou was not one to say onna. Usually babe or chic came from his mouth. The one with black hair snorted.  
  
"What has gotten your panties in a bunch, Maxwell?"  
  
Dou puffed out his checks and chest like and angry bullfrog. " Well, excuse me for being a little upset at who or school headmaster is, WuFEI! I chased that guy often enough during the war and now IRONICALLY he is my COMANDING officer. So EXCUSSE me if seem a little UPSET ABOUT IT." when done ranting his hands were balled into tight fist by his sides, breathing heavily and grinding his teeth.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. Of course he knew who the man was. "You know damn well he would be here. We were told by Une about it and the allies we have here. " He then smirked. " Or were you zoned out again." Dou's only reply was to stick his tongue out.  
  
A heavy irritated sigh came from the Green tank top wonder as they began to walk again. "We are he to keep and eye on him and it is a logical place to exploit our skills with out being kicked out or thought of suspicious. " the latter of that sentence was with a glare at Dou. Who happened to love explosives and chemistry was one of his favorite classes and had all the right chemicals. Dou's response was to grin manically and give a sheepish laugh. Wufei picked up.  
  
"He still keeps in contact with Une. From what we understand, Une and the rest of the Preventors in contact with him. This man believes that OZ will rise again and that Une is just using her position to help that happen. He also had some of OZ teachings in corporate into the curriculum of the school. Some of them are harmless others raise a few questions. We are here to watch him and to stay OUT of trouble." His voice lowers to a mumble. " And she says we must act like normal teens for a chance and complete our schooling or can't work as a preventor anymore."  
  
Dou turned and began to walk backwards. " Sending us to military school is normal." They look at him and walk past. The grin on Dou could only be called ' I am board and want to play'. He caught up once again. " Alright I should have thought before I spoke. But I still have a problem. See Four of us could handle the tedious things they will make us do. The last well his just to damn pampered.." He trailed off. He got his desired effects. Trowa's lip tugged in wanting to smile, Wufei smirked, and Heero glared, well Quatre got a little miffed.  
  
"Are you implying Dou Maxwell that I can't not do any of the task that will be given to me?"  
  
Dou grinned. Quatre was so easy to rile up. "Oh I have no doubts when we are in the classroom but once out on the filed training from four in the morning till nine at night. You will be running back to the first sister that is close to you."  
  
The other three looked at each other and continued on the path leaving the two to act like thirteen old girls in a catfight. (No offense to those who are thirteen.) No more than eighty yards way two different blurs rushed by. One blonde the other Burnett. Of course what came from the blonde blur had them riled and ready for a challenge as well.  
  
"I can beat any of you here to the bunk house with out panting when done."  
  
Thus began the great race to the bunkhouse. Though when they got there they had a rather large surprise.  
  
They had just reached the clearing that held the isolated bunkhouse. Heero had won with Trowa behind him. Quatre came in next; Wufei and Dou had been a tie sense most of their time running was spent was chasing. They all gazed around the clearing. From down below it didn't seem all that big of a clearing. Just enough to see the house from amongst the trees. The front was at least three acres wide and across and the back was like a field. They made their way up to the House to inspect their newest home sweet home.  
  
Once inside they found the arrangement a little odd. The door was in the middle of the building. There were a total of seven beds, correction six beds and a hammock, in an area that was meant for thirty to fifty men to be bunked in. one bed and the hammock were to the left near the bathrooms and showers and five, clearly theirs were on the other end near the office of their bunk commander, if they have one. They understood it as a sign of learning their new roommates trust. What had them stumped was the curtain that was drawn back, but when let down it would separate the two sides. If they were allies what would they have to hid like so. Other thought crossed their minds as they found the beds that had their belongings already placed next to. One was why the floor sounded a bit hallow at some parts when it should clearly be solid. The next was that from the outside there should be more room inside but clearly the inside had been remodeled. Lastly was where were their new roommates?  
  
Strange noises invaded their senses. It sounded almost like gunfire but altered. Defiantly air powered. They quickly made their way outside and scanned the area.  
  
A figure burst from the forest heading straight for them with a gun in hand and in a dead run. The boys immediately went for the guns that weren't there. They couldn't tell if is a friend or foe till it threw itself down on the ground and missed being hit. They couldn't tell its gender but automatically thought it male since the school was all boys. The heavy camo style jacket was obviously three sizes to big, the cap hid all but from the nose down. They finally recognized the gun it held to be a CO2 paint gun. It quickly rose and looked towards the forest growling.  
  
"That is it. I won Tsukino so get your lazy ass back to the bunk and quit trying to kill me!!!!!"  
  
The voice had them blinking. It wasn't male defiantly female. Several more firings could be heard from different areas. They were surprised how well this assumed female could doge only getting hit twice out every twenty shots. With a half scream half growl the female yanked her cap of and threw it to the ground. Blonde hair came loose and cascaded down her back.  
  
"I said that was enough!" she screamed out. This time the shots came from behind her in the direction of the bunk. She turned to catch the eyes of their spectators. She started at them unbelievingly then scowled before stomping towards them.  
  
"This is just what I need. I already have a suicidal maniac that is completely insane for a roommate." She ended her rant in a scream. A voice answered back echoing off the clearing walls of the forest.  
  
"Not insane, just extreme."  
  
Before she could retort a rather long line of curses were heard.  
  
"We are rooming with Onnas??!!!" Wufei finished up the girl turned to the boys. They had finally become animate after first seeing one of their supposed roommates.  
  
"Miss Dorothy?" was all Quatre could manage to get out. The first girl gave a small bow.  
  
"Nice to see you boys as well. Especially under better circumstances than when we last met. Welcome to Hikarwa Military School and to Bunkhouse 13 or as it is known on campus Half Baked."  
  
Dou scratched his head as she came closer. "I thought this was an all guys school?"  
  
"That was what you get for thinking." The voice that had echoed before startled them. It came from directly above them. Looking up they found a defiant female. She had on the same out fit as Dorothy on but her jacket was open showing her shirt that had been knotted up reveling her well-toned stomach. They couldn't see her face from the nose down. Her cap as well hid it. She sat on the roof directly over them arms crossed.  
  
"This," Dorothy introduced. "Is the only other female here but me, Tsukino Usagi."  
  
Usagi titled her head back a little to look at the boys. They still couldn't see her eyes they were hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Lady Une sent the Gundam Pilots as our contacts and help. Excuse me as a leap for joy." He voice dripped with sarcasm. She smirked at the death glares shot her way. Dorothy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Omae o Kusu!" Heero hissed out. The others were a bit startled but Usagi. Her smirk only widened.  
  
"Ah, so Pilot 01 has recognized my name. I had heard you were no to pleased with my work."  
  
Light dawned across the boys. Dou began to laugh.  
  
"So your are the chick that caused Heero to go berserk. Not even Relina can get those reactions from him." He was cut short by Heero's fist he was able to dodge. Usagi had frowned when he called her chick and then he lips flat lined into a tight white line when the R word was used. Dorothy saw and began to rub her temples. A rather large headache was beginning and she doubt it would leave with the boys arrival.  
  
"You were arrested." Wufei stated growling. "I know I was there. What the hell are you doing here?" that meeting was not to his liking.  
  
Usagi's head moved to his direction and a smile played on her lips. "Ah, the Preventors own coffee boy. By the was you forgot the sugar." Wufei was two seconds from leaping up next to her and killing her with her bare hands but Usagi whole attitude changed to a seriousness that they recognized. They were about to be briefed as to the situation. Revenge would half to wait of course that would be after he killed Dou who was still chortling over her comment.  
  
"Une didn't want me to waste my talents so to speak. She couldn't put me in Preventors for one I refused, two my age, three my so-called crime. I was sent here to keep an eye on the Commander as well as work off my sentence. Since coming her I have discovered that he is in fact waiting for OZ to rise again. He already has built up enough weapons to last at least a few years in war. The bases are scattered around the world though most are with in Two to Three days ride from here. Hidden with in the mountains. He does have a few mobile suit factories, where I have only located a few. My self and Kitten here haven taken care of what we can find. Most of the kids here as well are brainwashed with the sick crap OZ taught before about their way of peace. Parents totally oblivious since most, like Kitten here, have been sent 'to be put out of the way' in a manner of speaking and to be reprogrammed was another term I have heard applied. From my understanding you were sent her to uh, continue your education. Well that is what will be the bases of your arrival since this is the "best" military school. We are to keep watch over him and find the location of every base and enough evidence to convict him. As well as a testimony from him, recorded, stating what his intentions are. As well as be barrowed by Lady Une to do other unrelated/related missions"  
  
The boys digested the information till an alarm come from inside the bunkhouse. Both girls swore before Usagi jumped down and dived into the house. Dorothy turned to the boys.  
  
"We will have to continue this a bit later. Right now it seems we are about to have company. The Commander himself will be up her shortly to take a tour of the Bunk and to give orders and to properly introduce you to us, ECT. It is a bit of pointless tradition with him. Stay here and when he pulls up if we are not out come to an attention and stay till he says so."  
  
Dorothy sprinted inside after Usagi. They heard a few things crash and be bumped around along with strings of cursing before both girls were back out in their Class C gray field uniform and at an attention. They boys fell in line next to them when they heard the Commanders jeep pull into the clearing.  
  
Little did they know from that moment on their lives would never be the same again.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I am still not happy with this chapter but it will have to do until I figure something out. The next chapter the girls get to show the boys around school as well as receive their first mission together. 


End file.
